


Sinning by Silence

by BarbaBean



Category: Jasper Jones - Craig Silvey
Genre: Allusions to Suicide, Angst, Gen, Poetry, no actual description of suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 10:31:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarbaBean/pseuds/BarbaBean
Summary: Angsty poem originally inspired by Eliza in Jasper Jones but the poem stands alone. Title derived from Wilcox's quote “To sin by silence, when we should protest, makes cowards out of men.”





	Sinning by Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Jasper Jones.

Rising, rising to over fill   
Secrets I have, I'm going to spill  
Surely though, the knowledge will chill   
Soul of innocents, it will kill. 

There truly is no greater sin  
Than the betrayal of ones kin   
It's lingers long, scars wherein  
It lies on the soul, not the skin.

Hopeless ends can not compare  
To the silent witness I did bear  
Not only this, but I did tear  
From hand unknowing, her final prayer. 

Crimes committed in the dark  
Befall in silence, not one cried hark   
Gone by morning, before the lark   
Leaving not a trace, not even a mark.

Following trails without a concern  
To walk a path I cannot return  
Deep down desires make me yearn  
To destroy these secrets, to make them burn.


End file.
